My Reluctant Maid
by Deminos
Summary: An AU, PWP Oneshot. Meh!Ichigo in a neko-maid's costume for Grimmjow's birthday... no plot, no meaning just hopefully humorous. XD


My Reluctant Maid

Author's note: this is a oneshot that is dedicated to all the readers and in particular the reviewers of 'Beloved Demon King'. Thank for reading my work and being so patient, I hope you enjoy this meaningless smut-filled oneshot.

By the way this onehot is the very example of yaoi. "**YA**ma nashi, **O**chi nashi, **I**mi nashi" meaning "No climax, no point, no meaning." XD or… "_**YA**__mete, __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai_ "which translates to "Stop, my butt hurts!"

* * *

"Grimmjow you bastard!" groaned Ichigo as he tried to sooth the ache between his legs. Anger shone vibrantly in his eyes as he glared at his lover from across the king sized bed.

"Che, what are you on about?" scoffed Grimmjow with a smirk. He was naked in all his glory. Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. His head propped up on his hand. Tousled cobalt hair was kept away from his face but a few defiant strands still managed to stray and it gave him a deliciously wild look. It didn't help that he had toned, defined muscles that gave him wide masculine shoulders and a tapered waist. He looked like a sex god and the CEO knew it. An arrogant smirk was apparent on his face and it completed the image.

"Making me wear something like… this!" Ichigo was still angry, but the blush on his face and the embarrassment he felt overrode that. He was in a fucking maid's costume, with cat ears to top it all off.

"What? You were the one who said you would do whatever I wanted for my birthday. You dug your own grave on this matter." He smirked, savoring the sight in front of him.

Yes, Ichigo was in a maid's costume- a nekomimi maid to be exact. He was sitting; his legs beneath him covered in white thigh high socks with purple bows on either side, covered in layers of petticoats. A frilly white apron covered his front and the criss-cross of ribbons tied at the back could be seen and ended with a bow at his lower back. The purple of the 'uniform' contrasted against the shocking orange of his hair. A white maid's cap rested on his head as well as a pair of expensive cat ears that looked amazingly realistic.

"Asshole! I didn't think your head was this far into the gutter- Ah!" Ichigo yelped as the vibrator within him shook more vigorously and rubbed against his prostate.

"But you're enjoying it as well," taunted Grimmjow, twiddling with the remote of the vibrator within his hands. It was a custom made faux tail vibrator. The sex-toy was attached to a long, smooth, velvety, false fur tail that was an orange tabby pattern. The tip of the tail was adorably white. He had been hesitant about buying it at first but as he watched Ichigo writhing in pleasure he figured it had been a great idea.

"Grimm…jow… don't just sit there… do something," Pleaded the redhead. He was panting now, wanting to come but unable to, just because of the sadistic prick in front of him.

"It's Lord, Master or Grimmjow-_sama_ to you," said the blunet, turning the vibrator up another notch. His cock twitched when Ichigo let out another yelp, followed by a whimper that was almost a 'mew.' God he wanted to fuck his strawberry kitten through the bed right here and now but refrained from doing so. He doubted Ichigo would ever let him do something like this again so he had to savor it while he could. But self control was so fucking hard.

"Go fuck yourself," snarled Ichigo. If he were a real cat, his hackles would rise while hissing cutely.

"Nah, not that desperate, but you could suck me off if you like," Grimmjow relaxed his legs and leaned against the headboard.

Ichigo flushed even more at the crude command. God his lover was such a cocky prick. He eyed the blunet stubbornly. His pride screamed at him to not submit, but the ache of his erection won out and he crawled towards Grimmjow. "Payback's gonna be a bitch," he warned, before licking the slit of the cock in front of him. It twitched and dribbled out more come.

Grimmjow groaned as a pink tongue lavished his cock in wet attention. He held onto the headboard as Ichigo licked him, paying extra attention to his head and sac. The licks varied from gentle to intense. The occasional nip had him gripping the bars of the headboard almost painfully. He threw his head back when his sex kitten took him into his mouth and deep throated him.

"Mnph!" cried Ichigo, his whine muffled by the throbbing maleness in his mouth. Grimmjow had increased the speed of the vibrator again and he lurched forward in surprise. Because of it he had taken all of the blunet into his mouth. His nose nestled into a patch of blue hair. He peeked up from what he was doing, feeling pleased when he saw Grimmjow with his face flushed and mouth open, moaning deeply every now and then. He was filled with a sense of accomplishment (despite the humiliation of being in a maid's costume) knowing that he was the only one who could make Grimmjow have such an expression on his face. Feeling cheeky, he began to massage the velvet sacs teasingly and swallowed.

Grimmjow hissed as he felt the soft muscles massage his cock, slim fingers playing with his balls. His strawberry was such a skillful tease. Soon enough he felt every muscle in his body tense and he threw his head back with a strangled cry as he came. Hard. With half lidded eyes he gazed at Ichigo, who had cum dripping from his lips down to his chin. "Does my slutty little kitten enjoy his master's milk?" he asked. He wiped the cum away with his thumb and pressed it against Icigho's lips, who took it into his mouth and nibbled on it.

Ichigo released the thumb and, like it did on the cock, made a slick 'pop' as he did so. He nuzzled Grimmjow's thigh. "I'd rather have the whole thing inside me than just the milk," he said with a coy and innocent look. "Please, Master?"

This thin thread of control snapped at the plea. "All you had to do was ask," He pulled Ichigo into his lap. He pushed the vibrator in and out a couple of times before taking it out completely and filling the greedy hole with his fingers.

"Grimm..jow… sama…," whined Ichigo as he grasped the CEO's muscled shoulders. He quivered and trembled as the fingers began to move within him in a prodding and scissoring motion. "Nyah!" He cried out when Grimmjow found that sweet spot inside him. He blushed in embarrassment at the cat like sound he had made. Meh, his pride was already shot down the moment he put on the dress so who cared? Plus… it was Grimmjow's birthday. "Mas..ter," he mewed, gasping when his sweet spot was pressed again.

"Fuck, you stroke my ego so well," growled Grimmjow. He took away his fingers and in a fluid movement entered the already slicked up kitten. He groaned at the tight, velvety heat that surrounded him. "Ride me," he commanded, panting slightly.

"Unh.. nyah… ahn…," whimpered Ichigo. He slowly rode the cock beneath him, loving the way it filled him so fucking well. A sense of loss came over him every time he pulled himself off but the sense of fulfillment that followed when he dropped back down was so utterly worth it. "Nyah!" he called out when the front of his uniform was pulled down and fingers pinched a perky pink nipple. He bit his lips when Grimmjow rolled both nubs with his talented fingers. "Grimm..jow…sama." he moaned.

"Hmn? What is it?" he looked at Ichigo's expression. His face was flushed and his chocolate hued eyes were glazed over and glassy. Saliva ran down his chin, much like the come had before. Bruised lips were parted, letting out slutty moans and whimpers. The maid outfit was off his shoulders and bunched up around his waist. The lacey cap was loose and falling off, but the cat ears remained perfectly in place.

Ichigo lifted the skirt of his dress feebly, revealing the throbbing erection that was a dark pink from neglect. A white lacey cock ring was strapped snugly at the base, but what was most amusing was the red strawberry tag attached that read' Lil' Ichi'. "Grimm..jow..sama.. l-let me come?" he asked hesitantly, shyly. "Please, Master?" he added.

Grimmjow gathered Ichigo against him in a tight embrace. "You're such a sexy slut," he teased. "My one and only sexy slut," he pulled Ichigo into a bruising kiss. As they kissed passionately, Grimmjow changed their positions. Ichigo was now on his back, the CEO tycoon on top of him.

"Ahn! Nyah! Grimmjow-sama!" Ichigo cried out, his hands curled underneath his chin. He thrashed his head to and fro, a wanton expression on his face. Grimmjow thrust in and out of him at a rough and animalistic pace. It felt so good.

"Fuck…" The blunet muttered through panting breaths as he fiddled to get the cock ring loose. He managed to get it off eventually and then began to roughly pump his kitten's hot erection.

"Mas..ter," he moaned, meeting each of Grimmjow's thrusts with his own. His mind went blank and all he could think about was the amazing pleasure. "Ah!" He yelped when the tycoon hit his sweet spot over and over again. "Grimm…" he wrapped his arms around his lover and drew them into another kiss.

Tongues fought and danced with each other but ultimately it was always Grimmjow who won. Ichigo suddenly tore away from the kiss, "Grimm… I'm- Ah! I'm gonna ahn…"

Grimmjow felt his little sex kitten tense up and he knew what was about to come. "Grimmjow!" yelped Ichigo as he came. Arms feeling like jelly he let go of his lover and fell to the bed, shivering from such an intense release.

The blunet moaned when tight muscles contracted even more and he came, filling Ichigo with his seed. Loving the way Ichigo's tight little hole was milking him for every last drop, he tiredly mumbled an "I love ya," into Ichigo's ear and hugged his Strawberry into an embrace and pulled the blankets over them both, not caring that his hand was still slick with come.

"I love you too Grimm," mumbled the redhead as he snuggled closer to the blunet. He was so sleepy…

The tycoon kissed the temple of his beloved Strawberry tenderly. "Thank you for the birthday present."

"Mhn…" he murmured, too tired to bother taking off the maid's costume, or to do much else really. "…sleep" he ordered, already drifting off.

"Pft.. fine…" he opened his mouth with a jaw jarring yawn and rested his chin on bright orange hair. Soon the two lovers drifted off to sleep within each others arms.

"What the fuck Ichigo?" snarled Grimmjow. He had woken up to find himself cuffed to the bed.

"I told you, payback's a bitch," said The redhead as he twirled the keys around his finger, wearing a cocky smirk on his face. He was already fully dressed, in a suit and was ready to go teach his class today.

"What are you on about? You said it was my birthday gift!" he tugged on the cuffs but to no avail.

"I thought you wanted a massage or a meal! Not for me to be in a stupid maid's outfit with a vibrator up my ass you dick."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "You enjoyed it! You called me 'Master' and made those sexy 'nyah nyah' noises."

Ichigo blushed red at the memory, "Lapse of sanity," he shrugged it off. "I'm going now." He gave the blunet a kiss on the cheek before moving to the door, with a suitcase in hand.

"Fuck you! You're just gonna leave me here? What about work? I have a meeting today!"

"I called in sick for you. I'll be home in about six hours, see you then. Bye!" and with that the redhead slammed the door shut with dooming finality.

Grimmjow tugged on the cuff once again, growling when they didn't give. When Ichigo got home he was so fucked. Literally. He had every intention of fucking his strawberry's tight ass like there was no tomorrow in retaliation. A flash of the night before replayed through his mind and he couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on his face. Meh, last night was so worth getting cuffed to the bed for six+ hours. Ah well, he might as well go back to sleep to pass the time.

* * *

_**Author's notes:** Since this is my first ever lemon as well as my first ever oneshot. Reviews would be very appreciated as well as helpful. Thank you for reading (even more for reviewing) and have a pleasant day. Be safe and happy till next time. _

_Deminos_


End file.
